Cheap Day Return
by EuphoriaSkies
Summary: Hello Fanfiction community! My name is Euphoria and I wanted to share my little short stories that go through my mind with you all. I have a boyfriend but our relationship is long distance however I love to picture us first meeting at the airport over and over again so I wanted to share these thoughts with you all as well.


Imagine 1 - December 12, 2019

Disclaimer - (Rated M)

Hello all I am new to but I am not new to Romance fanfics! This mini story is about me meeting my boyfriend Randy for the first time but the adventure takes a turn for the greater of amature BDSM. I hope that you enjoy it!

Today's finally the day; I'm headed back to

Pennsylvania and I am making my way from St. Louis to Detroit to State college. The Delta plane makes an endlessly seeming stop on the tarmac and everyone is ready to leave after a long 2 hour flight into Pennsylvania. Once my service comes back on I instantly dial Randy's phone number; eager, nervous and somewhat feeling aroused at the thought of meeting him, feeling by his touch inside and out made me quiver with each step to find my love throughout the airport. After 5 minutes, Randall calls me and I pick up instantly. "Hey baby, your at terminal 4 right?" "Hi there and yes I am, I'm by the Delta airlines entrance right now. I see a Starbucks and a gift shop around me; where are you?" "Stay right there and I'll be there soon enough baby girl!" "Okay daddy I'll see you soon; ugh I can't wait!" "Me too baby girl; alright bye" I waited for my white knight to come and it seemed like forever until I heard someone say "Hey Anieadi" I turned around so fast that I didn't even have time to say hi back, I just gave him a tight and long hug and all he could do was laugh at me. I started to cry into his shirt because I never thought I'd see the day come when we'd actually meet. The packed airport felt empty in this moment and man did it feel so wonderful. He held me tight in his embrace until I felt content and able to break away. I still had to wipe my tears a bit and as I was about to do so, he kissed me in front of onlookers and bystanders. It really took me by surprise but it truly made me feel comfortable and happy that he'd kiss me in front of anyone despite what they might say. I took a step back and he just looked down into my eyes and started laughing once again. I grabbed his hand in a split second of embarrassment but felt proud of the step he took to do such a thing. I am truly looking forward to the next time he does spontaneous surprises as that in the near future.

Once we arrived to his residence; he showed me around his large living quarters (of course his puppy Lola wouldn't stop barking at me lol) but he let me put my bags down and he grabbed me by the hand to guide me to the kitchen. He opened up a beer and I took two shots of liquor to calm my nerves and to loosen myself up; I had my back turned to him but he used that to his advantage to grab my waist and to kiss me on my right side neck; it sent instant shivers up my spine and to the bundle of nerves down beneath my navel. His beard tickled me as well which made me squeal and laugh having him laugh as well as I turned to face him. He grabbed my waist tight and I grabbed his goatee covered chin to kiss him passionately. I moan into his mouth and he did the same as I went to grab his chub in his tight jeans which I can imagine made him feel good because he kissed me even more harder and simultaneously slapped my ass. "Let's go up stairs baby" he said to me as I stared back into his soft baby blue eyes; I just laughed in joy at the sight of being with him and I kissed both of his dimples near his mouth and said "yes dearie."

Once upstairs, we were both undressing ourselves to getting ready for the action and as I was about to take my pants off when Randy walked up to me and gently caressed my breasts. He inhaled hard when his hand met my flesh and I exhaled as he started to rub my nipples ever so softly; it felt amazing after a long day of flying. I walked into him; pressing my breasts more into his hands so that he could fully grasp what is his and all he could do was stare as well as continue to massage my already swollen nipples. I kissed him and he let out a much needed gasp and said "you have no idea how long I wanted to do that my baby girl." "Well you'll have more opportunities to do later on." I pulled away for just a second to let my leggings drop and he just stood back to observe the show. I walked up to him slowly and gripped 'my' hard cock through his pants and he lifted his head slightly to smile and to view me once more. I unzipped his pants pulled him towards the bed and whispered to him to "drop his pants." He laughed and said "your not getting this just yet; remember what I told you. If you obey me then I will give you this cock." I rolled my eyes at him and he looked at me and then stated "turn around and bend over cause you're being Bad" as his eyes darkened from light blue to dark. I complied with a nervous tingle coming over me, bent down and braces myself. The next thing that I knew I could hear Randy taking off his belt while rubbing my right ass check at the same time. "Whack!" I flinched at the impact of the belt and then he did it again but this time it was much harder. "Whack!" "Ahh" I exclaimed, this time he grabbed my left arm while whacking me even harder which made me tear up a bit but it still made me feel hot. "Are you going to continue to be a bad girl? Or are you going to be my good Wonder Woman?" He gripped my arm a little bit more tighter and started to lift it up my back so that it started to hurt more. "Say it" 'whack' he stinged as he said it to me in a deep tone. "I am going to be a good girl" I said through gritted teeth. "Good baby doll." He let my arm go and I rubbed it as I dropped the belt. "Now lay on your back." Even though it hurt; I did so immediately in fear of him picking up the belt again to punish me.

Once I laid back down, Randy looked me into my watery eyes with a lustful gaze and then begin to perform some kisses onto my breasts with care; I could see his cock ready to spring outward but he clearly wasn't ready to feel my tight moist pussy just yet. I massaged his head as he sucked on my tender nipples and let out a moan to show him that I was ready to go but he just wouldn't let up just yet. He stuck up to fingers and sunk them into my tight core and I let out a surprising gasp because my eyes were closed and I didn't think we were there yet. As his fingers went in and out of me he began to kiss the left side of my neck once and I simultaneously started to relax and open myself up to him more and more as he flicked my clitoris with his thumb and rubbed my pussy with his index finger. "Who pussy is this now?" "Mmm it's yours..." "who owns this pussy cat baby doll?" "You do Randy Lee" I said as I was getting ready to climax with each question and motion down below. "I want you to come for me now baby so that I can taste those delicious juices made just for me" once he said that; I instantly went overboard; I couldn't help but to close my legs and tighten my grip around his arm and he didn't seem to mind cause he started to rub me even more as I kept cumming and cumming and cumming. "Mmmm oh yes!" My eyes went behind my head and my heart was at Mach speed.

He started to open my legs so that I could show him the waterfall between my thighs that he help produce and he bent down put his head in between my legs to lick up the mess he created. It made me tingle and wanna slam my legs close again but I just pushed him into my warm cunt as he slurped up the climax smoothie. "Now I think you're ready for me." For what seemed like forever, he finally unzipped his pants and exposed his throbbing cock to me and bent down towards my face to slip his tongue into my mouth as I he slid his dick into my pussy at the same time. "Ahhh daddy you're so thick, your already starting to..." and as I said that he pulled out of me. I opened my eyes to see what was going on and as I did that he slammed his cock into me which had taken me by surprise. All I could do was stare into his eyes as he looked back into mines with a unexplainable look in his eyes. He started to thrust into me and I moaned louder as he went to kiss me again to silence me. "Oh baby this pussy is mighty tight; don't expect me to pull out tonight okay?" "I don't want you to ever pull out of me or my life" I said back to him as he begin to fuck me harder. "Mmmm good cause I wasn't ever going to" he vowed to me right then and there. I was started to get to that point once more and he could tell I was cause he started to fuck me so much more harder and harder; the love making was getting so intense that I could hear his balls start to clap against my ass cheeks and then he lifted up my right leg and started to flick my clit and that sent me to oblivion. He started to fuck me rough and then he moaned out a cry that made me know that he had came and cum hard into my soaking cunt. I wrapped my legs around his body and he laid on top of me to catch our breath which I loved and then he kissed me again on the mouth so that I could taste myself.


End file.
